Trapped Orchid
by TheMadMarchHare
Summary: What if a girl had survived that plane crash?How would the boys react to this?Meet Katrina, the only girl in an island filled with boys.Now Katrina will need to fight for her sanity as well as the boys'. Pairing : RalphxOCxJack mostly OCxJack
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up everybody!!! Anyways, I just finished reading Lord of the Flies for my english class so, I just wanted to write MY version of the story. After all, it sucks that there were no girl characters in the book. This is my story of what should have happened from the beginning till the end. PEACE OUT!!! ;D**

**TRAPPED ORCHID**

Katrina's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. It was the only thing that I could see. I was surrounded by nothing yet by everything. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even move. Am I alive or dead? At this sudden thought, I tried to move. Nothing. No reaction. Feeling terrified, I started to run through this vast darkness. This darkness. This darkness that was my mind. No...No... I will not give in to death. I turned around in every corner and found nothing but thick walls. I reached out towards the dark air, trying to find anything. That is, until, a single small speck of light landed on the palm of my hand. The bright light began to quickly expand into a large door. Without a single thought, I leaped into the light warm door. All to quickly, my senses were barracaded with different kinds of sensations.

Normal POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina crinkled her eyes shut, as she used all of her strength to open her eyes. It was nearly impossible, but she was not one to give up so easily. Trying again, Katrina slowly fluttered her eyes open with less difficulty.

Distorted images appeared before her until the color blue invaded her sight. She stared at the vast light sky, mesmerized by it's beauty.

_Wow. The sky is sure clear today,_ Katrina thought wonderously as her eyes traveled over to the strange shapes of the white clouds. She spaced out for a couple of seconds before she suddenlysat upright. _Wait...Clouds? Where in the world am I? _Katrina notioned curiously as she turned around to inspect her surroundings.

The roaring of the furious waves as they crashed into the strong asphalt rocks, battling for dominance. Far off behind the crashing of the waves was the forevercalm sea that sparkled with elegance from the sun's reflection. And the sun - a blazing ball of fire that controlled the skies with it's mighty power. Behind where she sat stood numerious amounts of palm trees that danced hopelessly with the wind. Beside them stood sturdy dark pine trees that refused to dance along, their pride getting in the way. Katrina gazed at the sandy ground beneath her as she took a handful of the grains of sand into her fist. The tiny beads of sand poured smoothly through her slim fingers.

Katrina's huge bright gray eyes scanned around the whole area of where she sat, wondering where she was.

" That's wierd. I don't remember anything. How did I get here?" Katrina whispered to herself, clutching her wine-red head in desperation. "Dang it," she muttered in frustration, gazing at her slim pale hands.

Katrina, then, steadily stood up from her position, using her arms for momentum. Standing up, she glanced down at her dress, or what was left of it.

Her creamy peach dress was tattered every where. Her once long sleeves that went up to her wrists had now went up to her elbows. The right sleeve just drooped down from her shoulder, revealing her unscathed naked shoulder. There were a few small plum purple bruises that decorated her left arm, but other than that there weren't any other wounds. Scanning at her legs, she noticed that her once long dress had shortened up a great big deal and had now ended up a little higher than her knees. Tiny ripped holes decorated the dress on her back , thankfully not noticebly large. Katrina reached for her slender neck, finding what she was searching for. Around her neck was a black pearl necklace that her mother had given to her before she died. This necklace was the only piece of memory that she had in this island. Other than that, the only person she remembered was her gentle mother.

Katrina momentarily closed her eyes shut as she felt the strong breeze slam into her curvy figure. Her shoulder-length dark red hair danced behind her, wishing to be as free as the wind. The cool breeze that had past through her had the scent of fish and sand that invaded her senses. Opening her gray eyes, a small smile formed onto her usual blank face.

Katrina heaved a long sigh as she stretched her muscles out, figuring that she had been unconcious for more than a while.

"Jeez, what a pain," She muttered in irritation as she rubbed the back of her neck, " I guess I must be going now. There is a possibility that there are others like me who are stuck on this island."

Turning around back to the shimmering ocean, Katrina's dull gray eyes memorized the beautiful scene behind her. _Maybe this isn't so bad,_ she thought soundlessly, _Anyways, first things first. Let's see... I should first try to scout out the island and try to find something edible to eat. I mean, islands are full of fruits, aren't they?_

Katrina carelessly walked towards the lustrious forest that seemed to be filled with many adventures. Especially secrets.

Before Katrina could even enter the forest, something at the corner of her gray eyes caught her attention. Snapping her head all the way to the bushes she saw something that was shiny. Curious, she bent down onto her bare knees and peered down at the object that laid down in front of her.

It was an eight inch dagger that looked to be in good condition. Hastily grabbing the dagger, she inspected every inch of it. That was when a certain thought came to her, _Wait, if there is a dagger here then that means that there are people here also!_ Out of habit, Katrina bit her thumb as she marrowed her eyes onto the dangerous object, _But, are these people friends or foes?_

Katrina gazed once more time at the object in her hands, the knife was clean. Too clean. She could see her reflection clearly on the surface of the knife. She could see her flawless pale round face. Along with her face she could see her small round nose that had a lovely curve, small thin lips that was pulled into a straight line, huge innocent gray eyes that was hypnotizing, and her short curly bob of a hair that framed her face. All in all, the girl in the dagger was beautiful but somehow shattered.

Snap! The sound of the crunching of a stick had broke Katrina's concentration. Immediately, she snapped her red head to the direction where she heard the sudden noise. Narrowing her eyes, she growled out, "Who's there?!"

Katrina heard a surprised yelp as the perpetraitor shuffled around at the nearby bushes. This person seperated the last of the large bushes with their own two hands, revealing themselves completely to watched on as the boy began to huff out deeply in slow breaths. He seemed to have asthma by the large deep breaths that he inhaled, gulping at the air to calm his beating heart.

Katrina observed the boy before her. The boy seemed to be around her age, fifteen years old or possibly older. To be simply blunt, he was overweight and he wore circular black glasses. This boy was the definition of a victim to bullies.

"I'm sorry for frightening you," the boy huffed out helplessly, finally regaining his breath.

"No, it's fine. But, why were you hiding from me?" Katrina asked cautiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, uh, well you see...I was just picking wild berries from one of the bushes from the back when I saw something shinning out in the distance," the boy explained profusely, pushing his specs back into place with his chubby fingers.

"What's your name?" Katrina asked calmly as she gestured her hand to the chubby boy.

"Uh, well, I don't know how to say this," the chubby boy muttered in embarrassment as a red blush appeared on his cheeks, " people call me Piggy. Please don't laugh."

Piggy closed his eyes tight, waiting for the laughter to insue. However, he was only met with silence. Opening his dark eyes quickly, he gaped at her in surprise. Katrina stood on the same spot, a tiny warm smile gracing her pale features.

"Nice to meet you Piggy. My name is Katrina," she calmly addressed, holding her right hand out.

A huge smile made it's way to Piggy's plump face as he took a grip on Katrina's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Oh!" Pigy cried out suddenly as if he just remembered something, "How would you like to join me and the other guys in our small camp? I mean, it's not much but it's our only shelter."

Katrina thought about this a second, and with a reassuring smile she answered back, " I'd love to."

Just as they were about to say something else, a strange sound invaded their ears. It sounded like the blow of a horn, but at the same time it sounded like the soft lullaby of a nuturing mother. It was mysterious but comforting.

Revolving her red head around to face Piggy, she saw how happy he looked. Katrina thought for a moment, _What was that sound? And how come he looks all giddy?_ As if reading her thoughts, Piggy faced towards her and replied with a big grin, "That was the sound of the conch shell that the guys and I had found on the beach. We use the conch to have people gather up to where our shelter lay. We only use the conch if someone either wants everyone to come back or if they have some sort of announcement."

Katrina nodded her head in understanding, putting the pieces together.

"Which reminds me," Piggy started, "we both should be on our way to the campsite." Piggy walked back from where he came from, leading the pathway for Katrina.

**Hey!!! So how did you like my story!!! Please be honest and if you didn't like the story then your loss because I am going to keep continuing on my story. For those who did like it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'm asking you nicely, DO IT!!!!!!! ;D............. TheMadMarchHare OUT!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! Did you miss me? I know I did. :D. Anyways thank you all for your reviews and now I actually plan on continuing this story. FYI this is NOT a Piggy x Katrina fanfic. It is a Jack x Katrina x Ralph fanfic. So please don't make that mistake or I will literary slam my face onto my desk out of sadness. Enjoy the story!!! :Q.**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

They have been walking for about ten minutes when Katrina spotted a campfire.

The campfire was mostly made up of different sizes of rocks and disfigured sticks that were being burnt by an astonishing flame. Not far from the fire was what seemed to be huts that were made out of huge sticks wrapped with palm leaves. There was about four of them.

"Hey! Ralph! I've got some news for you!" Piggy hollered out excitedly as he flapped his arms over his head.

Several feet away from the campsite was a small crowd of boys of various ages. Their attention was directed towards a lone figure of a boy who stood high on top of a rock with the conch shell in his grasp. The boy had seemed to have been giving a speech when Piggy suddenly called out what was probably his name.

"What is it Piggy?" Ralph questioned as he turned his gaze to his trusted friend.

From behind the old rusted trees, Katrina observed Ralph. He was either her age or older from what she can tell. He already seemed to be in good shape and he was probably around six feet tall compared to her height of five - six feet. His smooth sun-kissed tan chest was filled with a couple of tiny scratches that ranged by many sizes. Ralph had naturally curly dirty blonde hair that reached the end of his neck and nearly touched his eyes. His eyes were as blue as the sky above them. Upon closer inspection, Katrina noticed that his blue eyes held a certain strength that only a leader could hold.

It seemed that Piggy had also caught the crowd's attention by his loud statement.

"Ah, ignore him. Fatty here probably just found something as dumb as a berry bush since that is the only thing he knows how to do around here," A bor sneered out, an annoyed look crossing his features.

The whole crowd of boys went into a boisterous laughing fit except for Ralph that is. Tears formed at the corners of the young children's eyes, while the teens howled in humor like wolves.

"Okay you guys, that's enough," Ralph commanded sternly, patiently waiting for the laughter to die down, " Please continue Piggy."

Piggy's embarrassment was erased when he remembered about Katrina. He looked over to Ralph and clearly stated, " Back to where I was... While I was picking,not examining, berries I found someone."

All of the boys in front of him shot him confused and surprised faces as they slowly interpretted what Piggy had just said. An eerily silence washed upon the group, watching Piggy turn back from them and stretch his right hand out towards the forest.

"You can come now," Piggy whispered breathlessly at where Katrina had stayed hidden. Grabbing onto a scrawny branch, Katrina followed closely behind Piggy, her shyness taking action. Katrina could be described as shy, quiet, sarcastic, and even funny once you get to know her.

Katrina kept her head hung down as she appeared into the boys' view. There was an akward silence. Raising her head high, she locked her gray irises to another red head's shocked green eyes. Katrina broke her attention from the boy, scanning the rest of the crowd's surprised expressions.

Taking a few deep breaths, Katrina took a few steps forward until she was finally right in front of the leader himself.

The red- headed boy continued to look at her, watching the reactions of both the girl and Ralph. Everyone stood there for what seemed like five minutes. Then, out of nowhere, Ralph gave Katrina a boyish grin and held his hand out. Katrina timidly took ahold of his rough hands, never breaking her eye contact with him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ralph," He said kindly while shaking Katrina's hand softly.

"Pleased to meet you Ralph. My name is Katrina," She stated more confidently, feeling comfortable with her surroundings. Ralph gave her a warm smile of his own, but there was something about his eyes. His eyes seemed to have changed somehow. Before Katrina could further investigate her observations, she was interrupted by the young boys' cheers of excitement.

Letting go of her hold, Katrina turned to where the deep ocean twirled, watching the small boys splash in the clear salty water. The boys rammed into each other lik wild beasts and chased one another around until they finally gave up.

"Katrina, right?" The same boy who sneered at Piggy asked her, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Wirling around, Katrina had a closer view of the boy. He was definitely older than her due to his deep voice and the authority in his dark emerald eyes. He had a mop of straight strawberry blonde hair that reached the at the end of his neck and framed his handsome pale face very well.

"Yes, and you are...?" Katrina ventured out as she furrowed her eyebrows in question. The boy gave her a charming smile as he curtisied in front of her, showing his good manners.

"I am Jack. Jack Merridew at your service," Jack said with a British accent, his smile never faltering.

Returning a smile of her own she teased him slightly by saying, " Really now? You're at my service?"

Catching on to her little joke, Jack smugly grinned at her answering back, " Why, of course. I always keep my promises. What kind of man would I be then?"

Katrina's gray eyes glimmered with a sense of humor. She was about to retort a comeback when she was interrupted by the loud blast of the conch. Katrina then gave her full immediate attention to Ralph, who held the conch within his hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katrina could see Jack's face scrunched up in irritation. _I wonder what got him all riled up,_ Katrina mused curoiusly, _Perhaps he doesn't like Ralph. But, I'm sure that there is something else to it._

"Everyone! I need you complete attention right now!" Ralph commanded loudly, breaking Katrina's last thoughts. Ralph scanned to the crowd of fifteen before him, his heated gaze stopping slightly longer onto Katrina's lone form.

"As you can see, we are on our own for now," Ralph started , continuing his speech, " Ever since that plane crash there has only been fifteen of us who has survived. So, we will need to be assigned tasks everyday in order to keep on surviving. Is that clear to you all?"

Katrina's eyes widened with shock as she loudly asked, " What plane crash? There was a plane crash here?"

Confusion slipped into everyone's faces as they stared incredibously at Katrina. No one said anything for awhile.

"You know, the plane crash. The reason that we are stuck on this deserted island," Ralph explained carefully, breaking the akward silence between the group.

"I... I don't remember any of that," Katrina whispered softly back, biting her lips in frustration. _Why?_ Katrina asked herself, _Why can't I remember anything?_ While lost in her own thoughts, Katrina accidentally bit down too hard onto her lips, causing a stream of blood to cascade down her trembling chin.

"Hm... I suppose this means that you have amnesia," Piggy declared intellectually, his chubby hand gripped his chin in deep thought.

_Amnesia?_ Katrina thought, _Well that does make sense._ Katrina furrowed her eyebrows tight until she nodded her head and said, " That sounds reasonable."

"Okay, Piggy, can you please introduce Katrina to everyone elae quickly while I assign that others with tasks that they can do," Ralph commanded gently, giving a small grin Katrina while walking away to talk to the boys.

After Piggy told and pointed out everyone to Katrina, he ended with, " And thats about it."

Katrina ignored Piggy and instead turned to stare at the once light but now black ocean. The black ocean was amazingly calm, almost as if it was waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting victim. The roar of the waves was now the shushings of a mother. The sky was as dark as the ocean, and if not probably even darker. It was nearly impossible to tell where the sky began and where the horizon of the ocean ended. No, at night, both the sky and the sea are one. One huge darkness that veiled the uncharted island. Even the color of the smooth sand that huddled close together had taken a darker hue. She was fascinated. The image reminded her of dreamland. She loved that feeling- that feeling of nothingness.

Not wanting the image to go away, Katrina held her red head up and looked at the wonderous sky. The black sky was full of tiny sparkling diamonds that seemed to form various pathways. The small stars were the unlocked doors for the free sky. Even the black sky could escape from it's loneliness. However, there was no moon. Just the stars and the sky.

Katrina turned to her left, where the campsite was placed. The boys were sitting by the huge fire that flamed in the middle of the group. The boys seemed to be laughing loudly and chattering animatedly at who knows what.

"Hey there. Mind if I join you?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Turning to her right side, Katrina saw Jack's figure crouched down next to her.

"No, go ahead," Katrina softly replied, giving Jack a gentle tired smile, " I was beginning to get pretty bored anyways."

Jack glanced at Katrina and gave her a real tender smile, a smile that seemed very unusual to him. " So, How about we get to know each other more?"

Jack still had that soft look in his eyes as he watched in amusement at the girl next to him.

Comprehending what he just said, Katrina played with her fingers as she bowed her head low. Growing up, Katrina was a shy girl who had the habit of twirling around with her fingers when ever she felt nervous. However, she also had another side to her. There were also times where she appeared to be cold and aloof; practically scaring the other kids away. After all, she was a shy girl who had no idea how to express her feelings freely like others.

Katrina gazed at the scarlet campfire in fron of her, the flame captivating her vision. Her face remained blank as she continued to watch the flames dance. The boisterous chants of the little children, chatterings of the older children, sizzling of the fire, and anything else fell deaf on two pairs of people.

"I suppose," Katrina started, now facing Jack, " Only if you start first that is." A cunning grin washed over Katrina's pale face, her gray eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Fine by me," Jack answered, determined to win over Katrina.

Thus, throughout the night both Jack and Katrina formed a bond that they wouldn't notice now but maybe in the future. They enjoyed each other's company and got comfortable with one another. Yet, while Katrina and Jack happily conversed with one another there was a boy who had kept his eye on them the entire time. Ralph felt a strong sense of anger grip his chest as he watched the two talking so freely._ So that's it,_ Ralph thought in jealousy to himself,_ The war is on._

_**xxxxxxxxx Hey everyone!!! I would very much appreciate it if you were to review my story and thank you!!! You made my day!!! Anyways, please tell me if it starts to get boring because I hate boring stories and I want this story to be AMAZINGLY good. Catch you later guys!!! :D TheMadMarchHare out!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE! :D I'm sorry to everyone who enjoyed my chapters for my long abscence! :d. A lot of things have happened lastely in my life so I appreciate for your guys' patience and I will try my best to keep this story alive! ANYWAYS, here's your story! Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

Cold. That was the first thought that came through Katrina's mind. She was cold enough to not even be able to feel the tips of her toes and fingers.

With that in mid, Katrina commenced to open her eyes to find herself close them again. The rays of the sun had hurt her sensitive gray eyes. Rubbing them to erase away the sleepiness, Katrina tried to once again open her eyes. This time, instead of facing the sky where the bright sun blinded her, she turned towards her right side.

Katrina was met with the sight of a sleeping Jack, who was sprawled on his back with his head tilting to the side in comfort. Surprised by this sight, Katrina quickly stood up from her position with some difficulty as she kicked around handfuls of sand.

_Wait a minute,_ Katrina thought suddenly as she placed her hands on her hips,_ What was I doing here, sleeping?_ As soon as she thought this, memories of her time with Jack last night flooded through her alert mind. That's right. She had probably fallen asleep while she was talking to Jack at another part of the campsite.

Speaking of the camp, Katrina turned her red head to gaze towards the rest of the camp where all the boys slept soundlessly. A couple of snores was heard now and then from the littluns. It was an amusing sight for some of the boys were slumped out in strange positions and some even practically on top of each other.

Realization dawned upon Katrina, she was the only one wide awake. Since she was the first to awaken then she could do her womanly "business" without any distractions or fear of being caught.

Before Katrina could stroll right in to the deep luscious forest, she stayed in the camp for a while more. The camp was silent, the total opposite of what it would be during the day time. She was enjoying the view of the shimmering ocean that also seemed to be sound asleep along with the boys, which explained the lack of waves. The fresh scent of salt and the fresh air consumed her senses as she stood there breathing it in. Heck, she could even taste the salt on the tip of her tongue.

After a few minutes, Katrina decided that it was time for her to go before it was too late. So, as she headed to the dense forest, she couldn't help but notice the goosebumps that formed along her pale arms from the chilly breeze that flowed through her dark red locks.

Katrina walked through the green forest until she spotted the small cave that ahe had discovered yeaterday. The cave was nothing special, it was actually quite hidden from the view so it made it harder for the others to find it. It was her sancutuary.

Katrina kneeled down to her knees a she entered the cave that filled with a pool of clean and fresh water. Yes, the cave had an oasis inside it. Stretching her limbs out, Katrina then proceeded on to take off her tattered dress and her undergarments until she was all bare. Of course, she still kept the pearl necklace on her slim neck, not taking any risks of losing it. It was special to her.

Katrina steeped into the freezing pool and quickly washed hereself to rid her body of any dirt.

After five minutes of cleaning herself, Katrina got out of the pool and continued on to dry her soaked form with an extra piece of clothing that she had left over. She then carried on to put her dress on and drank little handfuls of the fresh water before she exited the cave.

By now, Katrina noticed that the sky had lightened up considerably. Katrina quickened her pace now, determined to make it to the camp before any of the boys were to ever wake up.

Unfortunately for her, as soon as she made it into the camp she faced a very awake Ralph who sat on a piece of log that surrounded the dead fire pit. Everyone else remained asleep, probably tired from yesterday's sudden events.

Ralph, who had seen her emerge from the forest, nodded towards her to come over with the slight tilt of his blonde head. Nodding towards him in response, Katrina strolled quietly to where Ralph sat and seated beside him on the wooden log. Silence consumed the both of them, who each gazed at the calm yet hypnotizing ocean.

The silence didn't last long for Ralph had turned to Katrina and whispered to her in concern, " Where were you? Where did you go?"

Surprised by the sound of Ralph's voice, Katrina turned away from the ocean to stare into his worried cerulean eyes. Guilty for worrying him, Katrina whispered back, " I was hungry. So I went in search to find some fruits to quench my hunger as well as my thirst."

There. She said it. She had just lied to Ralph, but for a good reason. She didn't want him or the other boys to know where she bathed or did her womanly things.

They continued to look at one another before Ralph released a loud sigh as he buried his face into the palms of his hands.

"Oh God," Ralph breathed out in a harsh whisper, "I thought that something had happened to you. I thought that something bad had happened. Damn it, I thought that - that you... you know...got hurt."

Katrina's guilt had now increased ten-fold when she heard Ralph's confession. He was worried because of her. She made him worry. Understanding Ralph's worries, Katrina then shifted closer to Ralph's half naked form and wrapped her petite arms around his naked torso. They remained in that position for a while with her chin resting on top of Ralph's head and with Ralph's face nestled deeply into the curve of her neck.

"Can you forgive me, Ralph?" Katrina whispered smoothly into Ralph's ears, still hugging him.

After several minutes had passed by, both Ralph and Katrina had seperated from each other with a huge smile plastered on there faces.

Resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, Ralph stared into Katrina's cloudy gray eyes with a twinkle in his eyes as he said in all sincerity, " I forgive you. But, next time tell me where you're going, okay?"

With an indignant snort, Katrina answered back," Fine, alright Dad."

Silent laughter ensued between the two. Until Katrina turned to the rest of the camp and noticed how the majority of the boys had started to awaken from their long slumber. Yawns and groans escaped out of every boy's mouths as they rubbed the sleepiness away from their eyes.

Piggy, who had slept near where Ralph and Katrina sat, stubled towards them with his huge coke-bottle glasses in place.

Watching Piggy stumble to them, Katrina offered him a quick smile of greeting. Seeing her smile, Piggy couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm up as he returned the smile and stood in front of her.

"Good morning Katrina," Piggy greeted her, giving her a brilliant smile that could rival the sun.

"Morning to you too, Piggy," Katrina answered back joyfully.

All Ralph could was watch as Katrina conversed with Piggy in what seemed to be an interesting topic due to the smiles on both their faces. Whenever he looked at her, Ralph couldn't help but feel his heart beat quicken it's pace or the way his breathing stopped whenever she looked his way. Without knowing Ralph had become smitten with Katrina.

Cries of "mummy" erupted from within the littluns, cutting every single conversation amongst the older kids. All the older kids could do was gaze at the littluns who already had droplets of tears streaming down their flushed cheeks.

A sense of responsibility had suddenly crossed through Katrina's mind as she abruptly stood from her position and stalked to where the littluns sat. Katrina could feel all eyes on her, but she chose to ignore it since right now she wanted to comfort the younger boys.

Kneeling down to their eye level, Katrina gathered all five boys into her warm arms as she gently soothed away their tears through soft whispers of reassurances. She rocked them back and forth to cease their crying anymore.

All the while, the older boys could only gape at the scene before them at the miraculous effect that the lone girl could bring to the wailing boys. They were surprised since they didn't think that the boys would ever stop from their loud, annoying cries. But, lo' and behold they stopped crying.

Meanwhile, Katrina had remained embracing the boys until their cries had turned into small hiccups. "Shhhh. Shhhhhh. It's alright. I'm here...I'm here. Everything'll be alright," Katrina whispered faintly into their tiny ears, all the while kissing their foreheads to calm them down like a mother would.

Satisfied, Katrina stood up from her position and turned to face the rest of the boys with a gentle smile portraying her beautiful face.

All of the other boys could feel heat creeping to their cheeks, after all they were still in their last years of puberty.

Clearing his throat to get everybody's attention, Ralph turned to the group and said, " Okay, since we'll be trapped here for a while by ourselves I propose that we establish some ground rules and tasks."

Halting midway in his speech, Ralph let his gaze wander through the crowd before continuning on.

"I believe that the most important tasks that we need to accomplish as soon as possible is to build shelters, explore the island, find food, and watch over the fire. Understand?"

Chants of "yes" traveled through the group, agreeing with their leader's ideas.

"Alright," Ralph stated as he glanced at Katrina's figure, " Now, how should we assemble the-"

"But what about our tools?" Jack exclaimed out, cutting Ralph off.

"What do you mean Jack?"

"You know, tools to hunt animals like pigs!" Jack explained excitedly, with a few rumbles of agreements passing through some of the boys.

"Well," Ralph began, looking at Jack, " We need to make our own tools. You guys could probably make spears out of wood for hunting animals."

Another set of agreements filled the group, satisfied with their chief's answer.

"Now, I'll decide what each of you have to do," Ralph announced with a demanding voice.

"Jack! You, Roger, Maurice, Sam n' Eric, Billy, and Mikey are responsible for hunting our food. Jack, You'll be in charge of you group, understood?"

"Right!" the boys hollered, clearly fired up to be doing a fun and cool task.

Ralph, who turned towards the others said, " For the rest of you. I'll have Piggy, Simon, Percival, Steve, and Jay responsible for making the shelter. I'll also help you guys along with it."

The boys whose names were called had just nodded their heads, accepting their leader's request. Ralph then turned to face the last of the group that consisted only of Katrina and the littluns.

"Katrina," Ralph breathed out softly and cleared his throat, "You will be in charge of the littluns and your group will be in charge of doing the easier, left-over jobs."

Katrina gave Ralph a reassuring smile in return, as the littluns had just nodded their heads until they sarted to chat with one another animatedly.

Katrina stepped closer to Ralph, her gray eyes glittering with humor as she said, " You sure make a really great cheif, Ralph. Keep up the good work and remember, no matter what, I'll always be here to support you in all your decisions as a leader."

Giving Ralph a final smile, Katrina went back to her little group who had miracuously followed her obediently like a pack of hyper puppies. With a smile of his own, Ralph shook his head out of amusement before going to his own group.

While Ralph was busy "flirting" with Katrina, Jack had hidden in a nearby bush and spied on them. What he saw was unpleasant.

Jack's entire body was now dirty since he had laid on the dirt covered floor of the forest while cursing Ralph to oblivion. He watched as Katrina turned around to walk to her group and couldn't help but feel rage throughout his being. For there, right in front of him, was Ralph who had a goofy expression on his fuckn' face that could only be described as love. Yes, Ralph was in love with Katrina.

Growling, Jack stood up from his position and strolled to where his group had stayed. Jack knew one thing, and one thing only. He knew that he had to beat Ralph. After all, he, Jack Merridew, was also in love with Katrina.

Turning around a large oak tree, Jack came up with a plan. A great plan.

A sinister smirk had now appeared on Jack's face as he thought, " _Don't worry Ralph, cause in the end I always get what I want."_

With that in mind, Jack felt happy. He felt happy enough to go hunting. So, with a quick call of "let's go boys", Jack led his group of hunters into the deep jungle that was yet a mystery. And with that, the group hussled together with man-made spears and marched towards the lustrious forest. They marched until all you could see were shadows mixed into one. For now, they were one with the forest.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hahahahaha!" Bells of laughter filled the lone atmosphere where Katrina stood watching over the littluns. The boys and herself were currently playing near the shore of the beach that was clean and seemed to be devoid of any waste.

Katrina couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her, with the little boys laughing and splashing about like innocent angels. Even though, deep down she knew that they were anything but angels. She thought about this as she remebered last night's events of how the littluns had tried to smuggle in a hideous beetle into her palm leaf that was filled with tropical fruits.

She shook her head, trying to forget that awful memory. So, she remained there, silent as the wind danced around her.

"Hey!" An uncommon voice hollered out, " You'll catch a cold if you continue on to just stand there!"

Katrina slightly jumped from the sudden sound of someone's voice. Twisting her curvy torso around, Katrina was met with a boy who appeared to be easy-going due to the way he held himself.

The boy, in which Katrina couldn't figure out his name, had a mass of curly auburn hair that tickled the tips of his ears. Another significant feature about the boy was the slight dust of freckles on the ridge of his small yet strong nose. But, what really entranced Katrina was the color of his eyes. The boy's eyes was a beautiful shade of blue that was right between the color of the sky and the brilliant shade of the ocean. Upon closer inspection, he held a deep innocence and wonder within the undefined blue pools of his eyes. And just like any other American boy, this boy had sun-kissed skin that could make any surfer jealous. All in all, this boy was the American boy that all girls dreamed about.

Feeling his stare, Katrina caught the boy's eyes with her own and held it for awhile. Sensing no trouble, Katrina quickly averted her silver eyes away from the strange boy.

With a quiet mumble she answered back, "Thanks for the notice."

Katrina immediately glanced towards the boy and gave him one of her many small smiles that only succeeded in curling the corners of her pale lips.

The boy continued to stare at her with his bright eyes until he suddenly ruined the silence, " Why don't you smile?"

Surprised at his question, Katrina momentarily turned around to check on the littluns before looking back at the boy and answered in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Why don't you smile?" The boy had repeated his question with ease, almost as if he was just asking what the weather would be like today.

With a long sigh, Katrina twirled on a strand of her red hair with the index of her finger, deep in thought. Her eyes, now a darker shade of gray. A storm brewing up inside Katrina's eyes. A strong jab of pain jolting through her chest, as she was lost in her innermost feelings. The feelings that has always remained locked within her heart ever since she was just a child.

Little by little, she could feel each one of her memories pull at her heart until her heart felt heavy. She hated this feeling. This feeling of overwhelming emotions that threatened to someday collapse along with her life. It hurt. It hurt to remember about those things. So, like in any given situation she locked her memories even deeper into the depths of her soul until that profound feeling went away.

Katrina's features hardened considerably until she was a shell of herself, just like she was before. After all, it was better to feel nothing at all rather than feel something that would always remain a thorn to her heart.

The boy looked at Katrina with a huge eyes that reflected curiousity, and what seemed to be worry.

Katrina scowled at the boy. She didn't need his pity. She didn't need his compassion. What did that boy know. He knows nothing. He is just another ignorant person in this world.

Katrina was a different person now, what with her dull eyes and solemn face. She was the definition of cold-hearted.

"You want to know?" Katrina asked silently with a calm manner, tempting the boy into further levels of curiousity, " Fine. But, I'll only tell you this. So you better remeber it." Letting out the deep breath that Katrina held, she turned to the boy with no hint of emotion present in her eyes. " Everyone is born with scars, whether they be beautiful or ugly."

With that being said, Katrina's silver eyes flickered behind the boy's steady form to see Jack's group coming back from their hunting trip. Immediately, her eyes returned to the boy in front of her who was meanwhile in deep thougt.

The boy had both of his hands in the pockets of his gray cadet pants. Watching the boy, Katrina noticed how the first four buttons of his cadet uniform was unbuttoned to reveal quite an eyeful of his tan tinted chest that shined with sweat. The boy's face looked upwards to the clear sky in concentration.

Not a second too soon, the boy then gazed back to Katrina with determination set in his features. His bizarre colored eyes held an emotion that Katrina couldn't pinpoint, an emotion that was so fierce that she could feel his eyes burning holes on to her face.

With an easy smile, the boy spoke with a certain gentleness that Katrina herself has never experienced, " That was beautiful, yet confusing."

Not knowing what the boy was going on about, Katrina narrowed her silver eyes at his lean form.

Continuing from where he left off, the boy gave her an honest smile, " However, I think that scars are there to illuminate a person for who they really are. Whether they be strong or stubborn or anything else. Not all scars are the same. Every scar is different and has a different story behind it," the boy then gave Katrina a sidelong glance, " Don't you think so too?"

Shocked into speechless, all Katrina could do was stare at the stranger of a boy who made her feel human for a few seconds. His words were just the words that Katrina has been waiting to hear for a long time. Those words of the beautiful truth yet cruel reality. It made perfect sense. The answer that she has been yearning to hear from another soul who at least tries to understand her.

As fast as the warm feeling came crawling in to Katrina's chest, it was gone in a flash.

In that single instant, Katrina felt something wet form in her gray orbs. The wet substance just as quickly trailed a pathway down to the tip of her chin. She couldn't believe it. She was crying! That salty, wet substance that trailed her pale cheek were her own tears. Her tears that remained dry until now.

As she let a few stray tears silently escape from her eyes, the boy suddenly stepped towards her until they were only mere inches apart from each other. He remained there, still as a stone. His lazy posture was now straight and alert.

Without warning, the boy had slipped his right hand beneath her cheeks to wipe away the tears that remained there. He quietly with ease of that of a painter swept away the last remaining tears until Katrina's eyes were as dry as the sand.

Katrina momentarily gazed at the boy beneath her long eyelashes with a look of peace in her eyes. It has been a long time since she has felt this relaxed. It was a wonderful feeling that made Katrina forget all thoughts of modesty and just how close the boy was to her. She was in her own euphoria.

The boy had slowly retracted his hand away from Katrina's face before taking a few steps backwards.

Not understanding what the boy was doing, Katrina looked behind him in bewilderment before her cold eyes landed on Piggy who was heading their way.

Katrina once again focused her sights on the boy in front of her who held a smile that held a secret promise. His blue eyes held a fire deep within his pupils.

"Hey," The boy called out to her with amusement laced in his words, " it was nice to finally meet you in person, Katrina."

With a mysterious smile of her own, Katrina responded back, " You too, stranger."

A frown tugged at the boy's lips. His eyebrows were knitted together in frustration while his curly hair bounced with the fresh wind that had just happened to come by.

"Stranger?" He asked in wonder, " I'm no stranger. I'm Simon."

Hearing his name, Katrina's smile brightened considerably, or as well as she could. Her blank eyes now held a softer tone as she whispered the boy's name to herself, " Simon."

Before any of them could say anything to the other, Piggy had come up behind Simon with heavy breaths.

Kneeling over to catch some of his breath back, Piggy leaned his hands on to his knees. All Katrina and Simon could do was wait patiently for Piggy to get the air back in his lungs. That was why no sooner than three minutes later, Piggy had straightened his shoulders back like a soldier would to face Simon who towered over him by several inches.

Pushing his fogged up glasses back into the crook of his nose with his chubby fingers, Piggy took a short glance between Simon and Katrina.

Clearing his throat, Piggy faced Simon and informed him, " Simon. Ralph told me to fetch you. He said that he needed help with some of the tools at the campsite. So, you need to come with me."

Stretching his arms lazily, Simon let out a long sigh before turning his attention to Piggy, " Alright."

All Katrina could do was watch as Piggy started to walk away from the shores of the beach and towards the campsite. However, before Simon could follow Piggy, he turned to Katrina's direction and gave her one last smile, " Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Feeling a smile make it's way to her lips, Katrina softly said, " Yeah. I'll definately see you later."

It wasn't a fact, it was a promise. A promise between two unusual souls.

With a slight wave of his hand, Simon turned to walk where Piggy had disappeared to. The emotions in his face never quite leaving his smile.

Katrina watched with a light heart as Simon strolled to the campsite until all she could see was the blurry of colors that was his cadet uniform. She didn't know why, but for some reason her heart felt exceptionally as light as a feather. It was a feeling that she never encountered growing up in her home.

All thoughts flew out the window when she felt eyes on her form. Turning towards the forest that stood beyond the high cliff, she locked eyes with a dark, broody boy who remained slightly hidden in the shadows of the bushes.

Noticing Katrina's attention towards him, the boy looked down at her with a malicious smirk on his lips. The boy then gave her a lecherous look that sent shivers down her spine.

The boy was not normal. No, he was far from normal. He had the eyes of a hungry predator that had just found it's prey.

A blast of anger passed through her veins, as Katrina glared her silver eyes to the dark boy who seemed to find her reaction amusing. Katrina's eyes took a dark shade of gray that could have melted the eyeballs of that boy.

Giving her a wink, the dark boy slowly disappeared into the forest that held all sorts of creatures at night.

Shuddering at the boy's antics, Katrina unconsciously hugged herself to keep the chill from reaching her inner core. Deciding to forget the whole thing, Katrina ran her milky hands through her curly strands of red hair that was littered with small grains of sand. She then unknowingly massaged the base of her scalp with her sharp nails.

Letting out a soft yawn behind the open palm of her hand, Katrina then rolled her shoulders around to relieve the tension that had developed within her muscles. With a content sigh, she merrily jogged to where the littluns played a game of what appeared to be tag.

As she ran with her tattered dress sweeping across her thighs, she was oblivious to the attention that she brought upon herself from the older boys across the campsite.

**WITH THE BOYS****...**

All the boys were struck dumb as they gawked at Katrina who had already reached her destination. No one had stirred at the slightest bit. No one, until Jack all of a sudden gave a huge grin and stated in a playful tone, " Damn. What I would do to get her to do that with me."

All eyes turned to Jack and each gave him a dark glare.

Jack, not noticing the glares or ignoring them just continued on to talk, " I'd definately like to get my hands on her. If you know what I mean."

Ralph, who had silently seated himself far across from Jack had rose from his spot and said in a low voice, " Don't you even think about it Jack."

The dark look in Ralph's usually live cobalt eyes hardened significantly as he directed his gaze to Jack's tall form.

Jack, hearing the hidden threat behind his words, gazed towards Ralph with a mischief smile that taunted Ralph. Jack also stood up from his seated position to look at Ralph, challenging him to continue on if he dared.

The tension was instantly broken once the echoes of Katrina's laughter filled the group's ears.

Surprised at the sudden sound, the group of boys turnd their views onto the shore where they saw Katrina splashing water on the littluns and being splashed back.

With them being boys, they painfully noticed how Katrina's slightly thin dress had stuck to her body like a second layer of skin. The wet dress gave the older boys an eyeful of her curvaceous figure as well as her developing chest that gave her a proportionate shape.

While watching this, Jack gave out a low whistle, liking very much what he was seeing. He continued to watch her, but this time with loving eyes that was very uncharacteristic of him. His emerald eyes held a warmth in them that has never been there before.

"Hey!" The sudden harshness of Ralph's voice broke Jack from his previous thoughts. He turned his strawberry blonde hair around to face the furious face of Ralph. A growl had emmited itself from Ralph's throat as the muscles in his face tightened over his features.

"Yeah?" Jack drawled out lazily, with no care whatsoever in his expression for the angry boy in front of him. All Jack could do was stare at Ralph in amusement. He just loved riling Ralph all up. It was fun.

Ralph then stepped closer towards Jack and warned him in a low voice, " She's not yours, you know that don't you?"

Feeling himself getting angry now, Jack retorted out harshly, " Yeah? And she fuckn' belongs to you? Dude, you've got nothing but shit in your head if you think that she'll ever like you back!"

The group could only look on helplessly as the two dominant boys started to get in a heated argument.

Ralph didn't even gt a chance to respond to Jack's comment when Jack continued on in a fury, " You're full of shit! Katrina needs a real man, a man who doesn't fuck around with the fat pig! She needs someone like me! And I won't roll over just like some damn dog and give her up to you!"

Anger flowing through his veins, Ralph quickly grabbed a hold of Jack's unbuttoned cadet uniform and gave a strong shake. Retaliating from Ralph's sudden motion, Jack enclosed his hands around Ralph's hands and applied enough pressure to them to make Ralph release his hold.

Feeling that a fight was about to start, Simon stood up from his seat and quickly pulled Ralph away from Jack with a great amount of strength.

Facing both Ralph and Jack, he gave them each a sinister look that promised pain and harshly stated, " Stop it! This won't solve anything!" Turning to Ralph he said sternly, " Ralph, come on man we're supposed to be a team here. And for God's sake, you're the leader here!" now turning to Jack he said in an even sterner voice, " Jack. You need to stop acting as if you've got a ship stuck up your ass! Just stop looking for pointless fights!"

With that being said Simon released a long breath that he had been holding for a while and walked past by the two boys to the direction of the beach.

Calmed down now, Ralph nodded towards Simon as a sign of thanks before Simon had disappeared from their view. Gazing at Jack, Ralph said with new found strength, " He's right you know. Let's just stop this fighting."

With a shrug, Jack narrowed his green irises at Ralph and aggressively said, " This is not over, you hear?"

With that being said, Jack motioned for his hunters to follow him witrh the short thrust of his head. Several of the boys stood up quickly to follow Jack's orders.

Jack gave his boys a quick look before ordering them, " Let's go and leave this dump!"

Jack walked towards the forest but not before "accidentally" bumping shoulders with Ralph and giving him a disgusted look. Not too shortly afterwards, a line of boys marched right behind their hunter leader.

All Ralph and the rest of the boys could do was watch as the hunting group shuffled their way deep into the forest that was now their new home.

"Ralph?" A weezy yet childish voice called out. The voice belonging to that of Piggy who had now stood right next to the leader.

Still staring at the spot where Jack had last disappeared, Ralph firmly answered, " Yeah, Piggy?"

"What will happen to Katrina? To us?" Piggy timidly asked with fear laced in his words.

Now turning his attention to Piggy with tired cobalt eyes, all Ralph could say was, " I don't know...I just, don't know Piggy."

At that statement, Piggy allowed his round head to droop slightly in frustration.

**WITH JACK'S GROUP****...**

Little did anyone know, Jack had just started to walk towards the more denser areas of the forest when he felt a prescence behind him. Twisting his form around, Jack came face to face with Roger, the dark boy who grinned up at him with pyschotic eyes.

"Well, about fuckn' time you came back!" Jack joked at his good friend with a malicious grin plastered on his face also, " For fuck's sake Roger. What took you so damn long?"

With a sinister chuckle, Roger answered back good-humoredly, " You know me Jack. Just scouting around the area."

Jack nodded in approval, " Good. Now, about Katrina. What do you think about her?"

"What do I think about her?" Roger repeated Jack's question with marvel, " Well, I think that she'll make a good adjustment to our team."

With a feral grin, Roger said in a suggestive tone, " I think she'll make a good addition to our team."

A smile had spread through out Jack's face as he gave his long-time friend a friendly punch in the shoulder as he said, " Remember, she's all mine."

With a curt nod, Roger agreed, " Yes, she's all yours."

That being said, the two friends then walked together to the forest to hunt while talking about their plans of getting the girl, Katrina, to come with them.

**WITH KATRINA & THE LITTLUNS****...**

After splashing in the water with the littluns for a full hour, they all decided to lay beneath a palm tree and relax. Which explains why Katrina was currently seated against the trunk of the palm tree with the littluns all plastered around her like kittens.

Katrina was softly brushing one of the boys' hair as if she was their mother. She smiled warmly at the way the young boys slept so peacefully, the exact opposite of when they were awake.

She sighed out tiredly, thankful that they were sleeping under the cool shade of the palm tree and not under the scrutinizingly hot sun that threatened to burn off their skin.

Thinking about also taking a nap along with the boys, Katrina was about to close her silver eyes shut until she heard the distant sound of a voice. Twisting her head towards the direction of the camp she saw the lone figure of Simon who seemed to be jogging her way.

Katrina waited until Simon finally stood in front of her.

Taking deep gulps of air, Simon slowly relaxed his breathing to normal. Kneeling on to the sand with his knees, Simon looked straight at Katrina who seemed to be figthing to keep the sleep away from taking over her. So, with a knowing smile, Simon took off his cadet uniform and laid it on top of Katrina's upper body.

Katrina's slightly glazed over eyes roamed around his form until she finally said in a loud whisper, " Thank you, Si-mon."

After saying that, Katrina finally closed her eyes and fell in to a deep slumber.

Even though Katrina remained asleep, Simon had still remained in his spot as he watched her with gentle eyes. A small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Simon then bent over Katrina's unconscious form and planted a light kiss on top of her warm, rosy cheeks. Feeling more confident of himself, Simon once again leaned over Katrina to this time kiss her full on in the lips. He remained there for a few seconds before slowly seperating himself from her. He then stood up from his position and said in a sweet whisper, " Sleep tight, Katrina."

As soon as he said that, he turned around to get back to the camp before any of the boys could try to find him. He wanted this to be a secret. His time alone with Katrina, who had took a hold of his heart when he had first laid eyes upon her. Katrina, who now held his heart in the palms of her hand had also stolen the hearts of the other boys. Simon wasn't stupid. He knew that Ralph, Jack, and even some of the others had soft feelings for the only girl in the island.

As Simon arrived to the camp he saw that the other boys were already working on building the huts.

"Simon!" Simon heard his name and looked to his left to see Piggy there with a big smile on his sweaty face, " Where were you? Ralph has been waiting for you! Come one!"

Piggy then lead Simon to where Ralph was currently at. Simon followed Piggy while thoughts of Katrina filled his mind. Of course, that didn't last long since he immediately collided in to Piggy who had suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Quirking his eyebrows up, Simon asked Piggy, " Hey, what's wrong?"

Piggy then slowly twisted his body around to face Simon with a troubled expression covering his face. He lifted his chin upwards to Simon and asked him in a serious manner, " Were you with Katrina, just now?"

Not expecting such a strange question, Simon suspiciously questioned Piggy with narrowed eyes, " Why do you ask?"

Piggy remained still and silent for a long while until he softly replied back, " I was just wondering."

Not believing in Piggy's lie for even a second, Simon let out a long sigh before answering back, " No...I wasn't with her. You have no need to worry." Simon then gazed downwards to Piggy, who seemed to all of a sudden brighten up at his answer.

Piggy gave Simon a huge childish smile that stretched across his face and said in relief, " Oh, okay. That's good."

However, Piggy failed to notice Simon's mysterious smile and his obvious lie. Simon had to lie, after all she was his secret. So, Simon could only look in pity for the young boy for his not-so-secret crush for the silver-eyed girl.

Simon just continued to follow Piggy, who now skipped his way to where Ralph was. Simon shook his head in humor, for he now realized that he has a lot more competetion than expected. But, that didn't matter, for Katrina was his little secret.

Katrina was his secret, just as he was her secret.

They were both two misunderstood souls who had just so happen as to fit together properly.

Two broken souls that made a whole.

**xxx So? WHAT'D YOU THINK? Good, right? OF COURSE! (jk) So please review if you want me to still write you up more chapters. REVIEW ME OR ELSE YOU'LL GET IT! :O**


End file.
